Pandorina's Surprise
by Bellethor
Summary: A Pancham Named Pandorina, Wants to be Like all the Adult Pokemon! But How? Will She Become One? Or Not? Read To Find Out!
1. Chapter 1: I want to be like you guys!

It Was A Cold Day, A Pancham Was sitting alone Watching the other Pokemon talk and talk and Talk.

"Did You see What Happened Yesterday?" Said A Shiny Vaporeon

"Yeah! It was Horrific!" Replied an Ampharos

"What's Up Guys?" Said A Male Lopunny

"Yeah What's Up?" Echoed a Dolphan

"Oh Nothing!. Just talking about The Latest Gossip" Replied the Shiny Vaporeon

The Pancham Thought for a Moment. _The Latest Gossip? What a Pile of rubbish!_

 _"Awesome!" Said The Dolphan_

All the Pokemon Heard a Voice Calling them "Lunch Time!"

"Come On Guys! Belle is Calling Us!" Said The Pancham

"What's In It for You? Squirt!" Said The Shiny Vaporeon

"Pinky,Don't be Mean!" Said Belle

Belle was a Dark Skinned Girl,With Long,Brown Hair,A Rainbow Hoodie. An Ushanka with something Green written on it and Some Denim Jeans. All The Pokemon Ran for Lunch.

"How's Your Day been Pinky?

"Vaporeon Vaporeon! (Wonderful)"

"How About You Lulu?" Said Belle Looking at The Ampharos and Waiting for Her to answer.

"Ampharos! (Cool!)"

"How About You Lopunny?"

"Lop! (Awesome!)"

"Dolphan?" asked Belle

"Dolphan! (Good)

"and Last of all, Pandorina?" Asked Belle

"Pancham… (Okay….)"

After Lunch Had Finished, Belle Had given Them free time But Pandorina went to do something else.

Pandorina Watched the Pokemon.

"Hahaha Yeah! That is totally Reasonable Lucario" Said Lopunny while weightlifting along with Belle's Lucario That she kept in her pc box for some time.

"Totally!" Lucario echoed.

"Totally!" Mimicked Pandorina "Soooo Reasonable!"

Both Lucario and Lopunny stared at Her as if she was a Mad Magikarp.

"Nothing!" Added Pandorina "Carry on." And They both obeyed.

Pandorina sadly walked away,Being Blanked out from the Others "If There is one thing i would ever want in the world,It would be to evolve into a big and strong Pangoro compared to little old me!" She whined and stomped. She Sighed and sat on a Tree stump. _I wish that i could be like them_ She thought. _Maybe one day,I will._

She had a Hard time sleeping when it came to bed time. She kept dreaming about how she would be if she was like the others. She imagined a Big and strong Pangoro who was Feared by all. She Had a plan.

It was The Morning, And Everyone was either awake or asleep. Pandorina was Awake. She Went to Belle.

"Good Morning Pandorina! What do you want?" asked Belle

"Pan Cham Cham!( I Want to Train To Evolve!)

"Well In That Case. Go Umbreon!" And Belle sent out her Umbreon

 _This plan is going to Totally work!_ Thought Pandorina _In Absolutely No time, I will Become a Strong, Fearless, Pangoro!_


	2. Chapter 2: Training

It was the next day. Pandorina was sent out of her Pokeball so she could ask Belle for some special training. So she ran to find Belle.

"Pancham Pancham! (I really want some training so i can become big and strong like the other pokemon!)"  
Belle nodded and she sent out her 2 dark type Pokemon, Stunky and Looked at the 2 Dark types and didn't feel alone anymore. _Oh,so I'm not the only Pokemon that seems weaker than the others,This Umbreon and Stunky don't seem to be at a high level._ They all walked to a forest to train there."Stunky use fury swipes on Pandorina and Pandorina use Vital throw!" said Belle, And in a matter of seconds Stunky was thrown to a tree. "See? You have some skill in you and you are _Just_ like the others!" Complemented Belle and Pandorina smiled a tiny bit. Stunky was sent back to her Pokeball and they went to the Pokemon Center and she got sent back out again.

"Woah Pandorina, That was a cool move you used! I didn't even use my move yet! You must be faster than me." Said Stunky to Pandorina

"Yeah!" Echoed Umbreon,And he munched onto his Pokefood

Lopunny was Speaking to The other Pokemon and then he noticed Pandorina "Hey Guys the training squirt has arrived!" and they all laughed. Pandorina looked to the ground and Stunky and Umbreon went by her side.

"So, we all saw you training with you and your "Friends",I bet You Must have lost against Stunky then!" And they all laughed. Stunky and Umbreon growled.

"I bet you can't even defeat me!" Sniggered Pinky "You can't even help Belle beat the elite 4!"

"Hey, Leave her alone!" Defended Stunky

"And what makes you think I will?" Asked Lopunny

"Because You Said Pandorina was weak! and you can't even beat her because she has a type advantage against you!" Replied Stunky

All the Pokemon looked at each other and laughed because he was totally roasted right now, Which made Lopunny blush.

"She has a fair point" Said Lucario,Which made Lopunny stare at him

"Hey, I thought you were on my side!" said Lopunny, And so Lucario casually walked away, Whistling nervously.

"Good one Stunky!" Umbreon and Pandorina ran to Stunky.

It was time to train again, So Belle Sent Stunky, Umbreon and Pandorina back to the forest to train.

"Alright Umbreon, Use Bite on Pandorina and Pandorina use Vital Throw on Umbreon!" So they attacked and Umbreon was thrown to the tree,But he still Got Up even though he was on low health and he fell off the tree. "Pandorina, Use Arm thrust! and Umbreon, Use Confuse Ray!" Before Umbreon was even able to use a Confuse Ray, Pandorina Used and Arm thrust and Umbreon sent them both back in their Pokeballs. Something or Someone was Lurking in the Bushes, Watching.


End file.
